Verdun Weapons and Attachments
Verdun Weapons and Attachments Verdun currently features an arsenal of 60 weapons. Listed below are all the weapons featured in Verdun along with additional information such as ammo count and attachments. Fusil Mle 1907-15 "Berthier" After the success of the Berthier carbines, full-length Berthier rifles were introduced. Lighter and easier to handle and load than the Mle 1886/M93 Lebel rifle, the Berthier rifles proved more suitable for offhand shooting and easier to maintain in tropical environments. Weapontype: 'Bolt Action Rifle '''Users: ' Chasseurs Alpins: Guide II (Alpiniste), Tireur d'elite II (Tireur Embusque), Observateur I (Agent de Liaison), and Eclaireur I (Eclaireur de Choc) Poilus: Mitrailleur I (Mitrailleur-Tireur) '''Shortname: Berthier Ammo: 3 Accepted Ammo: Bloc Clip 3x Cartouche 8x50mmR Possible Attachments: Rosalie Bayonet APX Scope Mousqueton Mle. 1892 "Berthier" This rifle is basically an earlier carbine variant of the 1907/15 Berthier rifle. Users: Chasseurs Alpins: Guide III (Officier de Liaison), Chauchat Fusil Mitrailleur Mle 1915 CSRG "Chauchat" Designated Fusil Mitrailleuse Mle 1915 CSRG, the French Chauchat machine rifle was one of the first light caliber automatic weapons designed to be carried and fired by a single operator. Furthermore, it was routinely fired from the hip and while walking. The weapon was unfit for trench warfare. Weapontype: Light Machine Gun Shortname: Chauchat Ammo: 20 Accepted Ammo: Cartouche 8x50mmR Grenade Mle 1916 Billant F1 The F1 percussion grenade was designed during the War and later employed by France. The F1 was designed to use a lighter-based ignition system, but later it began using a percussion cap fuse. Weapontype: Grenade Shortname: F1 Fuse Time: 5s M1887 Feldspaten The M1887 entrenching tool was carried by most infantry and used for field works. In the close confines of a trench, rifles and fixed bayonets were often too long for effective use, often forcing entrenching tools into close-quarter fighting. From 1915, soldiers on both sides routinely sharpened the edges of entrenching shovels for use as weapons. Weapontype: '''Melee '''Shortname: Feldspaten wow lol Fernglas08 "Binoculars" Various ranks were issued field binoculars for reconnaissance purposes. The glasses were issued to all group leaders (usually an NCO) but officers usually had a private purchase pair. Weapontype: '''Melee '''Shortname: '''Binocs '''Gewehr '98 A German bolt action Mauser rifle, the German service rifle from 1898 to 1935. It fired cartridges from a 5 round, internal clip-loaded magazine. Weapontype: Bolt Action Shortname: G98 Ammo: 5 Accepted Ammo: Mauser Stripper Clip 7.92x57mm Mauser Cartridge 7.92x57mm Possible Attachments: Seitengewehr Bayonet APX Scope Karabiner 98AZ A shorter version of the standard Gewehr 98, made to fill cavalry and support roles. The original model Karabiner 98, with a shorter barrel than the G98, was produced from 1899-1908. Weapontype: '''Bolt Action '''Shortname: Kar98AZ Ammo: 5 Accepted Ammo: Mauser Stripper Clip 7.92x57mm Mauser Cartridge 7.92x57mm Possible Attachments: Seitengewehr Bayonet APX Scope Fusil Mle 1886 M93 "Lebel" The Fusil Mle 1886 M93 "Lebel" is an 8mm bolt action infantry rifle which entered service in the French Army in April of 1887. It is a repeating rifle that can hold eight rounds in its forestock tube magazine plus one round in the transporter. Weapontype: '''Bolt Action '''Shortname: Lebel Ammo: 8 Accepted Ammo: Lebel Catouche 8x50mmR Possible Attachments: Rosalie Bayonet APX Scope Machine Gun Model 1914 "Lewis" The American designed Lewis automatic rifle was used by the British Empire during World War 1 and beyond. With a distinctive top-mounted, 47 round drum-pan magazine, it was capable of accurately firing 550 rounds per minute for up to 800m. Weapontype: Light Machine Gun Shortname: Lewis Ammo: 47 Accepted Ammo: .303 British Pistole Parabellum 1908 "Luger" The Pistole Parabellum 1908 is a toggle-locked recoil-operated semi-automatic pistol. One of the first semi-automatic pistols, the Luger was designed to use a toggle-lock action, which uses a jointed arm to lock, as opposed to the slide actions of almost every other semi-automatic pistol. Weapontype: Pistol Shortname: Luger Ammo: 8 Accepted Ammo: Clip (8) 9x19mm Parabellum Maschinengewehr '08/15 At 18kg, the MG 08/15 was lighter and less cumbersome than the standard MG 08: the MG 08/15 had been designed to provide increased mobility for automatic infantry fire. It must be deployed before firing. Weapontype: Heavy Machine Gun Shortname: '08/15 Ammo: '''100 '''Accepted Ammo: 0815 100-Round belt container MK I No. 5 "Mills Bomb" The mills was adopted as the standard fragmentation grenade for the British Empire in 1915. The fuse time ranged from seven seconds in original models to four seconds in the final production forms. Weapontype: '''Grenade '''Shortname: Mills Fuse TIme: 5s Maschinenpistole 18/I The Bergmann Maschinenpistole 18/I went into production in early 1918 using the 32 round snail drum magazine used in the P08 Luger. Issued in the final stages of World War I, at least 5,000 MP18/I were built and issued before the war ended. It was capable of firing 450 rounds per minute. Weapontype: '''Sub Machine Gun '''Shortname: MP18 Ammo: 32 Accepted Ammo: ''' Snail Drum (32) 9x19mm Parabellum '''Pistolet Automatique "Ruby" The Pistolet Automatique de 7 millim.65 genre "Ruby" pistol is very intuitive to operate, even for novices. The disadvantage of these pistols (apart from quality control issues), however, was the relatively weak cartridges they were chambered in, which gave the pistol little stopping power. Weapontype: '''Pistol '''Shortname: '''Ruby '''Ammo: 8 Accepted Ammo: Clip 9 7.65x17mm Lee Enfield Mark III The Short Magazine Lee-Enfield (SMLE) Mark III was introduced to the British Army on January 26th 1907, capable of firing 20-30 aimed shots per minute effectively, up to 500m. The simplified war-time Mark III was introduced in 1915. After the Canadian Army's decision to abandon the Ross, in 1916 the SMLE was adopted. Weapontype: Bolt Action Shortname: SMLE Ammo: 10 Accepted Ammo: Cartridge .303 7.7x56mm Stripper Clip .303 7.7x56mm Possible Attachments: P1907 Bayonet APX Scope Stielhandgranate M1915 The first of its series, the M15 Stieldhandgranate was a peculiar design. Nicknamed the "Potato Masher" it feature a long stick (stiel) with a string coming from the bottom attached to the stick with tape. Weapontype: Grenade Shortname: M15 Fuse Time: '''5s '''Trench Club Trench clubs were manufactured in bulk by units based behind the lines. Typically, regimental carpenters and metal workers would make large numbers of the same design of club. It was common practice to fix a metal object at the striking end in order to maximize the injury inflicted. Weapontype: '''Melee '''Shortname: Trenchclub Boker M1915 Trench Knife Developed in 1915 by Heinrich Boker, it is a compact fighting knife that is especially useful for trench warfare. Weapontype: '''Melee '''Shortname: Bokerknife Trench Knife Mle 1916 "Le Vengeur" Designed in France in October 1915. The knife has an ordinary double edged blade with marked ricasso, a wide straight cross guard and wooden grip of walnut. This Mle1916 knife has a ferule made of steel close to the cross guard strengthening the wooden grip. Weapontype: Melee Shortname: Venguer Webley Mk VI Revolver The Webley Mk VI Revolver was adopted as the standard sidearm for British troops during most of the war. The Mk VI proved to be a very reliable and hardy weapon. Chambered in .455 Webley it featured a 6 round cylinder with an effective range of up to 50m. Weapontype: Revolver Shortname: Webley Ammo: 6 Accepted Ammo: .455 Revolver loader Possible Attachments: Pritchard Bayonet 'U.S. CSRG .30-06 M1918 "Chauchat"' An adapted version of the original 1915 Chauchat. It fired more powerful cartridges and featured a closed, flimsy magazine. It had many defects; it was not uncommon for units to ditch the weapon in favour of rifles. Hotchkiss M1909 "Benét–Mercié" The French Hotchkiss boasted a high fire rate and a 30 round clip magazine. The weapon was quite susceptible to mud and dirt and wasn't ideal for trench warfare. Madsen Developed by the Danish army in the early 1900s, the Madsen was an extremely successful early LMG. It was portable, reliable, and extremely useful. The weapon was designed with central iron sights, instead of the more common offset sights. This weapon was employed by the German army. Bergmann 1915 MG 15 n.A. Being lighter than MG08/15 but offering a similar rate of fire, the weapon filled the gap between the categories rifle and HMG. It saw a large order place by the German army after the battles of 1916, as the German army needed something light enough to combat the Lewis. Maschinengewehr 08/18 A modified version of the heavy and cumbersome MG08/15. The water cooled barrel was replaced by an air cooled variant and fitted with a carrying handle, making the weapons much lighter and easier to handle. Very few eventually saw action on the front, with most being used to counter the Allied 100-day offensive in 1918. Tankgewehr M1918 The TankGewehr M1918 was, in essence, an enlarged version of the Gewehr 98. It fired the 13mm TuF armour piercing round (Tank und Flieger (Tank and Aircraft)), which would readily handle most light/medium armour. Browning Automatic Rifle M1918 "BAR" The BAR proved its worth during the Meuses-Argonne offensive, providing U.S. troops with a reliable automatic firearm. The BAR's impact on the overall war was small, but in the brief action it saw it was so successful that many countries would go on to place orders of the firearm during and after the war. Mousqueton Mle. 1892 M16 "Berthier" The French Berthier M16 was a higher capacity and slightly updated version of the M1892 Berthier Mousqueton. The Berthier M16 saw an additional 2 rounds added to the capacity of the Mle 1892 Mousqueton - a considerable difference, bringing the rifle on par with other carbines of the time. Users: Chasseurs Alpins: Tireur d'lite II (Sentinelle), Observateur III (Guetteur), Eclaireur II (Tirailleur). Possible Attachments: Rosalie Bayonet G.P.K. Model 1888/05 "Kommissionsgewehr" The Gewehr 88 was recommissioned by the German army in 1905 (and 1914) with a new model that used stripper clips instead of a 5 round enbloc. It has a near identical barrel to the Lebel 1886, however notably different thanks to a barrel sleeve. Possible Attachments: Seitengewehr Bayonet APX Scope Mauser Model 1889 The Mauser Gewehr 1889 was developed by the Mauser company for Belgium in the latter parts of the 1880s. Like many European nations around the time, Belgium was looking to modernize its forces. Requiring a bolt action rifle that would match any potential enemies' arsenal, the G89 was Belgium's solution. Karabiner 1888 Developed alongside the Gewehr 88, the Kar 88 was designed for use with cavalry units. With a shorter barrel, lighter weight and reshaped bolt handle, it fulfilled its role well - it did, however, retain the barrel sleeve. With several carbine variants produced later on, it often saw its way to the front lines of the Great War. Possible Attachments: Seitengewehr Bayonet APX Scope Mauser Model 1889 Carabine Mle. 16 The Mauser 89 Karbiner was essentially the carbine version of the Mauser 1889, reduced in length, weight, and streamlined for cavalry use - the rifle offered a nice medium between a small arm and a long arm. Lee Metford Mark I The father to the British SMLE, being the first adopted iteration of Enfield bolt action rifles by the British army, it earned a reputation during the Second Boer War (and other imperial conflicts) for its accuracy and reliability. It saw it's swan song during the battles of 1914 and early 1915. M1917 Enfield The P17 was a successful rifle, boasting decent accuracy and a reasonable rate of fire though many U.S. soldiers would still swear by their 1903 Springfields. M1910 Mark III "Ross" The Canadian Expeditionary Force (CEF) was equipped with the Ross as they embarked for the western front in 1915. Canadian soldiers soon discovered that the Ross, an excellent and accurate rifle, was very much unsuited for trench conditions. Many marksmen kept their Ross after its replacement for its superb sharpshooting ability. Weapontype: Bolt Action (Straight-pull) Shortname: Ross Ammo: 5 Accepted Ammo: Cartridge .303 7.7x56mm Stripper Clip .303 7.7x56mm Possible Attachments: P1907 Bayonet Model 1903 "Springfield" Renowned for its accuracy and reliability, the Springfield was loved by both the US Army and US Marine Corps. The P17 would see more use during the Great War, yet the Springfield was still very much so part of the conflict. This rifle would see action in many U.S. conflicts during the 20th century. Lange Pistole Parabellum 1908 "Artillerie-Luger" The Artillery Luger was an adaptation of the popular and iconic Luger P08, for defensive use by German artillery personnel. With a longer barrel, wooden stock and 32 round magazine, the Artillery Luger would become an image among the trenches of the Great War, a favourite among trench raiding parties. Weapontype: pistol carbine Shortname: Artillery Luger Ammo: 32 rounds Accepted Ammo: Snail drum (32) 9x19mm Parabellum Mauser C96 "Broomhandle" Fed with a 10-round clip, the large magazine and effectiveness made this handgun a favourite amongst soldiers. It saw military service by Germany half way through WWI and were also carried by officers from other nations as private purchases. Weapontype: pistol Shortname: C96 Ammo: 10 rounds Accepted Ammo: 7.63x25mm Mauser FN Browning M1900 The FN1900 was the first production handgun to use a slide and one of the most important weapon designs of the late 19th century. It quickly became popular for both military use and civilian use. Belgium used the FN1900 primarily - alongside the Ruby and other pistols, including the Nagant revolver. Weapontype: pistol Shortname: FN1900 Ammo: 7 Accepted Ammo: .32 ACP Revolver de 8 mm modèle 1892 The official standard French sidearm during the Great War. It is commonly referred to as the "Lebel" revolver, when it was actually manufactured by St. Etienne. The double-action revolver was well designed for its time and served the French Army up to the Second World War. Reichsrevolver M1883 The original M1879 design was heavy and cumbersome. In the early 1880s, Germany decided to make the revolver a little easier to handle by reducing its weight - thus the M1883 came to be. A single action revolver, 'old tech' for its time, it did its job until the Mauser C96 and P08 Luger came along. Fusil Automatique Mle. 1917 "RSC" In 1916 the French army recognized the need to replace its outdated Lebel 1886 rifle. They chose to go with a semi-automatic design, having tested semi-automatic rifles before the war broke out. Their solution was the RSC 17, possessing a 5 round enbloc magazine and gas operation. Possible Attachments: Rosalie Bayonet Fusil Automatique Mle. 1918 "RSC" A shorter more compact version of the RSC 17, the RSC 18 started production during the very last weeks of the war. The rifle was renowned absolutely for it's accuracy and loved by its users. Only a small number were made (around 4000) with most of being produced after the war. Possible Attachments: Rosalie Bayonet Webley Self-Loading Pistol Mk I Model I A popular private purchase for officers who had the funds available. This pistol was employed by the British Navy at the time of the war. Chambering the same powerful .455 round as the Webley revolver, and offering 7 rounds at the users disposal, it was a marginal improvement on the Webley Mk VI. Wechselapparat M1917 "Wex" The German Wechselapparat Flamethrower or 'Wex' was developed in 1917 after the successful, but outdated Kleif flamethrower. Flamethrowers had seen use since the early years of the war, one of the first recorded uses being during 1915 near Verdun. A mainly intimidating but also effective weapon. Eierhandgranate M1917 "Eierhandgranate M1917" has with a fragmenting ring around the center to enhance its potential to inflict damage within the trenches. It is significantly smaller than the stick grenades, and could thus be thrown with greater range and accuracy. M1917 Geballte Ladung 6x An improvised explosive made by the Germans our of 6 of the M1917 stick grenades. The main disadvantage with these bundled grenades was their short throwing range, threatening the grenadier. M1917 Geballte Ladung 9x An improvised explosive made by the Germans out of 10 of the M1917 stick grenades. The main disadvantage with these bundled grenades was their short throwing range, threatening the grenadier. No. 34 Egg Grenade The introduction of the Eirhandgranate triggered the British to introduce the No. 34 Egg Grenade. The No. 34 used an internal percussion delay fuse, which meant that after removing the pin, the grenade had to be smashed against a hard surface in order to trigger the fuse. Winchester Model 1897 "Trench Gun" The Winchester Model 1897 was utterly devastating when used within an enemy trench. European military leaders on both sides considered shotgun use to be 'barbaric'. German forces would often execute U.S. soldiers caught with shotguns or shotgun ammunition. Stielhandgranate M1917 While the M15 has the simple string taped to the stick, the M1917 model used a cap at the bottom of the stick to prevent both humidity from affecting the string as well as offering better safety. The cap's prongs lining its bottom allowed for better grip in the muddy trenches. M1911 Automatic Pistol The Colt 1911 had excellent stopping power, reliability, and good construction - all making for a nice, rounded weapon ideal for close quarters. Serving from 1911 in American and Canadian armies, it was later adopted by many factions, still seeing service today. Weapon type: pistol Shortname: M1911 Ammo: 7 rounds Accepted Ammo: .45 ACP Pattern 1914 Enfield The P14 Enfield was designed after the British struggled against Mauser rifles in the Boer war, and fearing at the outbreak of the war that the Germans would have an advantage they set up production in America. By the time enough P14s were available, the SMLE had already proven its worth and become the standard issue British rifle. However, the P14 was a more accurate rifle, so saw use with snipers. The P14 was added in an update on the 11th of January 2017 which saw the addition of the new Highlanders squad. Weapon type: '''rifle ' '''Shortname:' P14 Ammo: 5 rounds 'Accepted Ammo: '.303Category:Weapons